Dhampirs Diary
by darkgirls16
Summary: - Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je suis ?, murmura-t-elle horrifiée en fixant ses mains ensanglantées avec horreur. Une journée. 24 heures. 1440 minutes. 86400 secondes. Si peu de temps et pourtant tellement de bouleversements dans la vie surprotégée d'Hope Michaelson, fille de Niklaus Michaelson. OC's/ Originals (tous les Originels !)/ Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**Dhampίr Diary**

**Résumé :** « - Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je suis ?, murmura-t-elle horrifiée en fixant ses mains ensanglantées avec horreur. » Une journée. 24 heures. 1440 minutes. 86400 secondes. Si peu de temps et pourtant tellement de bouleversement dans la vie surprotégée d'Hope Michaelson, fille de Niklaus Michaelson.

* * *

**Auteures : ****Immortelle42 et KlaraChlo**

**Présentation des auteures :** **Hey ! Alors ceci est une fanfic du monde de The Originals et parlant de Hope, l'enfant de Klaus et Hayley suite à ce qui s'est passé à la fin de la saison. Je l'avoue, moi qui publie, Klara, ne suis pas du tout au fait de la série, j'ai encore le dernier épisode à voir, c'est-à-dire le plus déterminant –selon immortelle !-.**

**Mais bon la première auteure, dont l'idée de base est venue, et que je n'ai fait que suivre dans son délire, même si j'offre gracieusement mon vocabulaire et quelques-unes de mes idées farfelues au bon soin d'immortelle ! **

**Le partage des chapitres est encore brouillon mais on y remédiera au plus vite !**

**Pairing : ****T voir M à certains moments, lemons et scènes violentes à prévoir.**

**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à la BBC et à Julie Plec, les OC's présents et l'intrigue dans sa quasi-totalité sont nos exclusive propriétés.**

* * *

**/!/INSTANT PUBS:/!/**

** Alors deux fanfics que je conseille _vivement_ :**

**"L'unique espoir"**** by immortelle42 , c'est cette histoire en moins structuré –c'est elle qui l'a dit, pas moi !-**

**"Magie Noire, Cœur Pur"**** by KlaraChlo, relate l'histoire d'une des guests de cette histoire, dans le monde de TVD et plus tard dans The Original. Et oui c'est ma fanfic, j'ai le droit, non !**

* * *

**PETIT RAPPEL VOCABULAIRE :  
**

**POV OMNISCIENT ****: Narrateur externe pouvant narrer la situation de divers personnages dans diverses situations. Mode de narration produite à la troisième du singulier. Tout le temps.**

**POV EXTERNE :**** Narrateur indépendant et hors de l'action mais ne pouvant se consacrer qu'à une personne ainsi qu'à la description de son personnage par action décrite. Mode de narration produite à la troisième personne du singulier. Tout le temps.**

**POV INTERNE :**** Narrateur baignant dans l'action, totalement subjective, qui n'est pas dépendant. Mode de narration première personne du singulier. Tout le temps.**

* * *

**Voilà, vous êtes ENFIN parés à lire cette histoire ! Installez-vous confortablement, ouvrez grand les yeux et : SAVOUREZ !  
Par ailleurs, préparez vos petits doigts à la review que vous allez nous laissées !**

**C'est la première fois que nous faisons cela, donc nous comptons sur vous pour nous donner votre avis !**

**Bon, on vous laisse et bonne lecture -surtout,en fait !- !**

* * *

**PRELUDE**

_**11 years before**_

_**Portland, Oregon**_

**POV OMNISCIENT**

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la bâtisse suivit des pleurs d'un enfant.

Derrière elle, très loin derrière elle, le son d'enfants explosant de rire ne fit que redoubler ses larmes.

La petite fille était comme toutes les autres petites filles de la Terre. Elle possédait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un saphir d'une innocence qui finissait de ravir les cœurs. Mais aujourd'hui, la jeune fille n'était pas joyeusement innocente comme toutes petites filles de la Terre devaient l'être.

« Tata va s'énerver », se dit-elle en avisant ses habits souillés de boue. Elle serra les dents et commença à se dire que Veronikah n'aurait jamais pleurée comme ça pour de la _boue _ni pour les rires de ces camarades de classes. Ils la détestait tous.

Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal.

« Mais Tata, elle dit que les gens méchants sont ceux qui ont le plus mal des méchanteries qu'ils font ! », murmura-t-elle la voix encore imprégnée de sanglots.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent de toute la fatigue amassée depuis la semaine. Depuis peu, la petite fille faisait des cauchemars très réaliste et qui la laissait pantelante en pleine nuit dans l'incapacité de se rendormir, réveillant par la même occasion sa tante et son oncle.

Un rire si méchant qui fit remonter une colonie de fourmis sur son échine, retentit dans la salle adjacent le _patio._

Toutes envies de pleurer disparues, la petite fille avança à petits pas vers la source du bruit, apeurée mais curieuse.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en tombant sur sa tante se nourrissant à même la gorge d'une femme, alors que Stefan tentait de l'arrêter à grand renfort de cris.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effroi causé par cette vision alors même que le verrou scellant ses souvenirs au plus profond de son subconscient sauta.

Une vague de souvenirs l'assaillit, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu comme souvenirs lui revint en pleine face.

_Tata et Tonton sont des vampires ?_

La révélation la frappa de plein fouet et elle vacilla se raccrochant au linteau de la porte du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Rebekah, arrêtes !, l'exhorta-t-il justement en tentant de se mettre entre les deux personnes.

Mais c'était comme si elles étaient soudées. L'inconnue la tête penchée en arrière de force avait la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur qui la fit reculer d'un pas.

La petite fille avait peur.

Soudain, tout cessa. Devant les yeux incrédules d'où s'échappaient des larmes de la petite fille, l'inconnue –une métisse aux yeux verts- crispa ses poings en des serres, les yeux devenus soudain noir et vide de toute expression.

Elle _sentit_ l'excès d'énergie qui s'accumulait et circulait, telle une couverture un peu trop épaisse qu'elle aurait eue du mal à soulever, dans l'air.

Sa tante hurla soudainement alors que de la fumée sortait littéralement de sa bouche et de ses oreilles et qu'elle se recroquevillait au sol en réaction.

_Une méchante sorcière._

La peur se mua en une angoisse sourde qui la figea, les yeux grands ouverts face à l'horreur qui se produisait.

Elle ne vit même pas son oncle se précipitait sur la sorcière, tant il fût rapide.

Parce que ce ne devait être que cela.

_Est-ce que c'est elle, Esther, la méchante maman-sorcière ?_

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, sa main était posée sur le cou de la sorcière.

_Tonton est un vampire._

Elle trébucha et peina à se rétablir, tant ses jambes en tremblait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?, grogna-t-il.

La fillette n'avait jamais vue son oncle si _en colère. _

La sorcière lui sourit sardoniquement, et la brunette sût soudainement d'où venait le méchant rire qu'elle avait entendu au début.

Son regard rencontra celui de la sorcière, qui s'écarquilla de surprise devant la découverte de la jeune fille les espionnant. La lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de la sorcière glaça l'enfant.

Sans se préoccuper de la main du vampire qui l'étouffait et reportant son attention sur Stefan, sa main se crispa davantage et Rebekah hurla encore plus.

- Je fais bouillir son sang, murmura-t-elle cruellement. Et lorsque j'aurais finie, je m'attaquerais à sa peau. Dis-moi, vampire, combien de tortures de ce genre un Originel peut subir ?

_Un Originel ?_

- Et si l'idée de me tuer te venait, alors je te conseille d'être extrêmement rapide, parce que j'entraînerais ta douce avec moi, susurra-t-elle mielleuse.

Elle semblait se repaître de la douleur qu'elle provoquait.

_C'est une méchante sorcière, alors._

Il y eût un moment de flottement dans lequel Stefan jaugea son interlocutrice.

La main toujours posée sur son cou. Mais il ne serrait pas.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Ce que toute Gardienne de la Nature souhaite obtenir. Réinstaller l'Equilibre, voyons.

Il la regarda, ne semblant pas vouloir comprendre. Le regard de la sorcière se reposa sur la fillette, un sourire des plus retors aux lèvres, avant de revenir au vampire. La démarche se produisit plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne refixe son attention sur la petite brune de plus en plus apeurée.

Le vampire fixa la source de tant d'attention.

- Hope…

Le nom murmuré parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de la petite fille terrifiée. Elle sembla retrouver la mobilité de ses membres puisqu'elle recula d'un pas en avisant les deux regards posés sur elle avec tant d'insistance.

- Hope, quel joli prénom ! Il est vrai qu'elle est une véritable source d'espoir pour les tiens. Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit que malédiction et horreur pour les miens !

- Non ! Je ne te la donnerais pas._ Nous_ ne te la donnerons pas. Jamais, articula-t-il vivement.

Le pourtour de ses yeux se para de veinules noires, alors que le sang envahissait la sclère blanche de ses yeux.

Un hoquet de peur lui échappa.

- C'est une ABOMINATION !, ragea la métisse hors d'elle. Si vous…

Elle n'eût pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Un éclair blond se précipita sur elle.

Un craquement sourd.

L'enfant hurla.

_Tata Bekhy est une méchante vampire_, se dit-elle en avisant le regard noir de la blonde.

Le corps sans vie de la métisse tomba mollement au sol, les yeux révulsés.

Mais les deux adultes ne s'occupaient déjà plus de cela.

- Appelle Enzo, on a besoin de nouveaux papiers. Elle fixa la salle sans que son regard ne se pose une seule fois sur le corps. Et d'une nouvelle maison. Très loin d'ici, rajouta-t-elle après un moment.

Elle passa devant elle sans lui accorder ne serait-ce un regard. Elle était si froide, si loin de la gentille tata que la fillette avait l'habitude de côtoyer qu'elle en resta les bras ballants, au beau milieu du séjour.

- Occupes-toi de la petite, je fais les bagages, ordonna-t-elle en montant l'escalier d'un pas vif.

Déboussolée, Hope assista sans piper mots à la mécanique qui semblait bien roder.

- Très bien, soupira Stefan. Appelle Alana de ton côté, on aura besoin d'elle pour lui effacer la mémoire.

Un « oui » sonore résonna dans le silence de la pièce.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Hope.

Qui n'en avait soudainement plus autant envie, de cette attention.

- Ma chérie, souffla-t-il alors que toute la colère qu'il avait affecté s'était envolée. Maintenant, il était le tonton qu'elle connaissait.

Le regard saphir terrifié le stoppa net, à moitié agenouillée.

- Tu es un méchant vampire ?, demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Non, il avait l'air triste. Je t'aime, Hope, les vrais méchants n'aiment personne.

- Alors pourquoi, tu l'as tuée, elle ?

Elle pointa de son doigt le corps sans vie.

- Ecoutes, débuta-t-il d'une voix réconfortante. Il l'attira à lui pour ainsi lui dérober aux yeux le corps qui gisait sans vie. Il arrive parfois que les gentils soient obligés de commettre des actes méchants, pour sauver les personnes qu'ils aiment. Ça ne les rend pas méchants pour autant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre le raisonnement du vampire, qui la sondait de ses yeux verts.

_Il a l'air tellement triste, tonton._

- Tu voulais sauver qui ? Tata Bekhy ?

- Oui, mais pas seulement.

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

Puis, elle leva ses magnifiques orbes azurée vers lui.

- Moi ?

Il hocha de la tête, l'air encore plus triste.

- Alors t'es pas un méchant vampire, approuva-t-elle avec détermination. Et Rebekah non plus.

- Tu es très intelligente mon cœur, murmura-t-il. Ta tante ne supporterait pas qu'une méchante sorcière te fasse du mal.

- Comme la méchante maman-sorcière Esther ?, s'enquit-elle en inclinant la tête de côté.

- Oui, se crispa-t-il aussitôt. Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire pour aider ta tante à se calmer ?

- Non, quoi ?, répliqua-t-elle avide.

- Prendre de la potion magique, dit-il en souriant de son sourire réconfortant.

Mais ses yeux étaient tellement tristes !

Alors, pour qu'il ne pleure pas comme elle après ses cauchemars, elle hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

A ce moment, les méchancetés des enfants étaient depuis longtemps oubliées.

Au profit de la peur que son tonton reste toujours triste et du corps derrière lui qui avaient occultés le reste.

Il se leva, toujours dans le silence.

_Comme un vampire._

Cette idée provoquait chez elle des réminiscences qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Elle serra encore plus les dents, comme sa tata le lui avait appris.

Elle disait que c'était son papa à elle qui lui avait appris comment faire.

Il lui tendit alors un verre, dans lequel se trouvait un cachet qui formait des bulles au contact de l'eau.

Elle le regarda se dissoudre distraitement sans remarquer derrière elle l'ombre de sa tante toujours dans les escaliers.

Elle n'avait plus l'air en colère ou méchante. Juste…triste.

- Vas-y, bois, l'enjoignit-il doucement d'une pression dans son dos.

Elle souffla un bon coup, gonfla les joues et but le tout d'une traite.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le paysage ne se trouble devant ses yeux.

- Ton…ton ?

Hope vacilla.

- C'est bon ?, demanda une voix douce derrière elle.

- Oui. Tu as appelé Alana ?

- Et si…je me disais Stefan…et si on la laissait se souvenir ?

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas.

- Ça la tuera…

- Oublies-tu ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'on lui a laissé sa mémoire ? Ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés et toutes les sorcières de New-York à Denver se sont précipitées pour la tuer.

- Oui mais…

- Rebekah, l'interrompit-il durement. Appelles-Alana.

Le silence se fit épais. Puis, elle entendit ses talons claquer avant qu'une porte ne se ferme doucement.

Un autre bruissement de tissu et elle observa en plissant des paupières qui papillonnaient de plus en plus, le visage déformé de son oncle.

- Ça va aller, ça va aller, lui promit-il en caressant sa joue.

Elle tomba dans ses bras avec l'impression amère d'avoir été trahie. Une énième fois.

**Plus tard, moi, Hope Michaelson, regrettera ce temps béni de l'ignorance.**

* * *

**A part pour une raison que l'on vous aura prédéfinie à l'avance, immortelle ou moi, la publication se fera entre une à deux semaines d'espacement.**

**La suite sera pour le mardi prochain !**

**Balancer les reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dhampίr Diary**

**Résumé :** « - Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je suis ?, murmura-t-elle horrifiée en fixant ses mains ensanglantées avec horreur. » Une journée. 24 heures. 1440 minutes. 86400 secondes. Si peu de temps et pourtant tellement de bouleversement dans la vie surprotégée d'Hope Michaelson, fille de Niklaus Michaelson.

* * *

**Auteures**** : Immortelle42 et KlaraChlo**

**Présentation des auteures**** :** **Hey ! Alors ceci est une fanfic du monde de The Originals et parlant de Hope, l'enfant de Klaus et Hayley suite à ce qui s'est passé à la fin de la saison. Je l'avoue, moi qui publie, Klara, ne suis pas du tout au fait de la série, j'ai encore le dernier épisode à voir, c'est-à-dire le plus déterminant –selon immortelle !-.**

**Mais bon la première auteure, dont l'idée de base est venue, et que je n'ai fait que suivre dans son délire, même si j'offre gracieusement mon vocabulaire et quelques-unes de mes idées farfelues au bon soin d'immortelle ! **

**Le partage des chapitres est encore brouillon mais on y remédiera au plus vite !**

**Pairing**** : T voir M à certains moments, lemons et scènes violentes à prévoir.**

**Couples :** **Marcel / Hope/ Enzo, Caroline/ Klaus, Alana/ Kol, Rebekah/ Stefan**

**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à la BBC et à Julie Plec, les OC's présents et l'intrigue dans sa quasi-totalité sont nos exclusive propriétés.**

* * *

**/!/INSTANT PUBS:/!/**

**Alors deux fanfics que je conseille **_**vivement**_** :**

**"L'unique espoir"**** by immortelle42 , c'est cette histoire en moins structuré –c'est elle qui l'a dit, pas moi !-**

**"Magie Noire, Cœur Pur"**** by KlaraChlo, relate l'histoire d'une des guests de cette histoire, dans le monde de TVD et plus tard dans The Original. Et oui c'est ma fanfic, j'ai le droit, non !**

* * *

**PETIT RAPPEL VOCABULAIRE :**

**POV OMNISCIENT ****: Narrateur externe pouvant narrer la situation de divers personnages dans diverses situations. Mode de narration produite à la troisième du singulier. Tout le temps.**

**POV EXTERNE**** : Narrateur indépendant et hors de l'action mais ne pouvant se consacrer qu'à une personne ainsi qu'à la description de son personnage par action décrite. Mode de narration produite à la troisième personne du singulier. Tout le temps.**

**POV INTERNE :**** Narrateur baignant dans l'action, totalement subjective, qui n'est pas dépendant. Mode de narration première personne du singulier. Tout le temps.**

* * *

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

**Déjà fait personnellement, nous tenons tout de même à remercier de nouveau.**

**Merci aux premières revieweuses pour vos messages encourageant, en espérant que vous continuez vos avis bons ou mauvais.**

* * *

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapter 1

« L'Heure de la Vérité »

_**Futur Day**_

_**11 years after**_

_**25 Hours after**_

_**Paimpont, Bretagne**_

**POV INTERNE**

**HOPE**

Une porte claqua. Des bruits de pas martelant le bitume de l'allée se firent entendre.

Une voix féminine virant dans les aiguë s'égosillait à m'ordonner de rentrer.

Je ne l'écoutais pas. Je n'écouterais plus jamais personne.

Ma nouvelle résolution comme qui dirait !

Si j'étais plus vieille, je serais déjà en train de boire. Du scotch. J'en avais bu quand j'avais quatre ans. Une faute d'inattention de la part de Stefan, comme tant d'autres récemment.

Il avait cru que j'étais dans la cuisine avec ma tante. Ma tante pensait que j'étais dans le jardin avec lui. Finalement, ils m'avaient retrouvée assis sur le sofa du salon devant un match de foot sans intérêt en train de m'étouffer, le verre toujours à la main.

Les larmes brouillant ma vision, titubant sous le coup des aveux –qui m'avait autant assommée que les paroles de Lina-, des _trahisons !_, je me dirigeais vers l'orée de la forêt.

Ce n'était pas possible, non vraiment pas.

Ils n'avaient pas pu me faire _ça._

_Non !_

Il restait encore des parcelles de mon incrédulité, des parcelles de confiance qui subsistait. Une petite voix insistante à la frontière de ma conscience me susurrait que oui, tout cela était bien vrai.

Je suis un monstre donc.

Je chancelais davantage.  
Malgré les révélations, malgré le fait que j'étais censée être l'une des créatures les plus puissantes de cette planète - la bonne blague ! – j'ai tout de même réussie à trébucher sur un caillou. Cool.

Ah, ah ! La grande, sublimement anormale, que dis-je !, l'erreur de la Nature, j'ai nommée Hope Michaelson, censée terrasser une horde de créature surnaturelle, achever par un misérable caillou !

Je voyais d'ici l'épitaphe :

"La regrettée Hope Mickaelson, sans amis, orpheline et pathétiquement maladroite, que son âme repose en paix. Amen".  
Je me relevais en étouffant des jurons que Beky n'apprécierait pas forcément.

Je serre les dents. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de cette bonne femme, de toute façon ?  
Je n'étais qu'un monstre. A cause d'elle. De Stefan. De Lina. De tout le monde, en fait.  
Un monstre.  
Cette constatation me fit rire aux éclats. Un peu hystérique. Bon d'accord, beaucoup en fait.

Ça devait tenir de famille.  
A cette remarque, je gloussais avec force. Puis, aussi soudainement que c'était venue, ma crise de fou rire fit place à une crise de larmes beaucoup moins appréciable. Ma vue se troubla, mon cœur se serra alors même que la sensation de ne pas réussir à trouver de l'air pour respirer me prenait.  
En parallèle, mon corps s'était mis en pilote automatique. Seul les mots de Lina se répétaient en boucle, marquée au fer rouge sur mes rétines, comme pour davantage m'achever.  
"Tu n'es qu'un monstre"  
Monstre.  
Un mot si petit. Mais avec tellement de sens, de douleur et de...oui, de rage.  
C'était donc ça, ce sentiment qui brûlait le sang dans mes veines, faisait battre la chamade mon cœur et me donnait des difficultés à déglutir ?  
Je frissonnais. D'horreur. J'avais failli tuer quelqu'un, aujourd'hui.  
Et de froid. Aussi. Il faut dire que ma tenue, une chemise en satin qui aurait apparemment appartenu à mon père, ne se prêtait pas vraiment à une randonnée au clair de lune.  
Je levais ma tête, offrant mon visage inondé de larmes aux rayons froids de l'astre.  
Monstre.  
La rage me submergea. La nuit se teinta de rouge. Et je me mis à courir, en hurlant tous les sentiments que je ne parvenais à décrire.  
Finit d'être faible.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à cesser ma crise de larmes. Je pleurais, pleurais, pleurais et pleurais encore. J'en étouffais.

J'atteins la frontière qui séparait la forêt sans même m'en rendre compte.  
_Sèche tes larmes._

Cette même voix, la voix de mon père, que je m'étais tant imaginée les jours où les enfants m'insultaient et me rabaissaient. Les jours où je me sentais seule. Où j'avais l'impression que jamais personne ne pourrait réellement me toucher, faute de me comprendre.

Les seules personnes à qui je m'étais confiée de ce mal être n'avaient pas semblé comprendre plus que cela. Ou alors, ils me regardaient bizarrement. Tous.

Comme…

_Un monstre._

Alors, j'avais commencé à me cacher. Tout le temps. Même à mon oncle et ma tante.

Mon dos heurta la première surface horizontale stable et je m'y adossais le souffle court.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais en ce moment ?_

_Tu fuis._

Non ! Je…je me calmais.

Une série de flashs m'assaillit lorsque je me remémorais les révélations de Rebekah, les cris, le dérapage, mes pouvoirs et le sang qui coulait.

Si j'y retournais maintenant. Je tuerais quelqu'un.

_Tu fuis_, répéta la voix.

_Tu te cherches des excuses._

_Tu fuis, voilà la vérité._

Le voile carmin qui avait soudainement recouvert ma vue s'assombrit davantage.

Si c'était possible.

_Tes parents t'ont abandonnée parce que tu étais un monstre !_

Je m'éloignais précipitamment de l'arbre, m'enfonçant davantage dans le bois.

Cette voix…

Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas…c'est faux, bredouillais-je confuse.

Enfonçant rageusement mes deux mains dans mes cheveux bruns, je hurlais une seconde fois.

Pas de tristesse comme la première fois. Non.  
De rage.

_Un monstre.  
Un monstre._

_Tu n'es qu'un MONSTRE !_

Ce n'était plus de la rage. Non c'était pire.

Le picotement désormais familier envahit mes extrémités, alors que la même montée de puissance, que j'avais ressentie tant de fois auparavant, m'envahit.

…_onstre !_

NOOONNN !

Les larmes coulèrent davantage. La puissance, indéfinissable mais si….incroyable !, se déchaîna.

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre alors que l'herbe sous mes pieds s'enflammait formant un chemin ardent.

Je me rendis vaguement compte que je me trouvais dans une clairière. Puis la colère me reprit, la lucidité s'envola et avec elle, tout moyen d'arrêter cette puissance et l'euphorie qu'elle provoquait.

L'écorce de l'arbre sur lequel je me tenais il y avait à peine un instant explosa, s'éparpillant dans la clairière et alimentant le feu de joie que ma magie créait.

Monstre.

Peut-être que je l'étais finalement, me dis-je en tombant à terre.

J'avais l'impression de me consumer, comme cette herbe-là par terre. J'avais l'impression de ne plus me connaître.

Les questions étaient légions tout autant que les sanglots qui me secouait.

Et cela pouvait se résumer en un mot. Huit lettres.

Pourquoi ?  
La question que devait se poser tous les orphelins de la terre.

_Monstre_…

Je secouais la tête à l'entente de cette voix insidieuse.

Semblable à celle de mon rêve. Cette blonde trentenaire, au regard aussi insondable que les abîmes. Aussi noir que le gouffre dans lequel je me trouvais.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent eux-mêmes de fatigue, mes genoux déjà au sol tremblèrent sous mon poids alors que je m'affaissais subitement.

Les flashs revinrent.

_Un doigt diaphane se pointant sur moi._

_Des yeux noirs me fixant hargneusement._

_Une douleur aux côtes. Des bruits d'os cassés._

Première rafale.

_L'Equilibre doit être rétablie !_

_Tu es une…anomalie !_

_Non, pitié !_

_Vous ne toucherez pas à ma fille, salope psychotique !_

Deuxième rafale.

_« Phais Matósy, _

_Eiris sazun idisi  
sazun hera duoder.  
suma hapt heptidun,  
suma heri lezidun,  
suma clubodun  
umbi cuoniouuidi:  
insprinc haptbandun »_

Troisième rafale.

_NON !_

_La douleur s'étendait crescendo de mon ventre à mon torse, de mon torse à mon épine dorsale de mon épine dorsale à ma nuque._

_La sorcière psalmodiait avec encore plus de ferveur._

_Son regard incendiaire me faisait autant de mal que sa magie._

_Je hurlais._

* * *

Les odeurs conjuguées d'iode et de souffre me réveillèrent instantanément.

NON !

L'espace d'un instant, j'eus peur de ne pas m'être réveillée, de toujours faire ce maudit cauchemar en aveugle –car hormis la chaleur, la douleur et la sensation de lourdeur, je ne voyais et ne sentait rien d'autre-.

Mais le cri se répéta et cette fois-ci c'était une voix d'homme que je reconnus d'emblée.  
Stefan.

Comme si un mécanisme profondément enfoui dans mon subconscient me poussait à réagir, je clignais des yeux quelques instants.

L'odeur de soufre s'intensifia. Et je remarquais ma position.

Face contre terre.

Au début, je crûs que j'avais dormie suffisamment longtemps pour que le soleil se lève, raison pour laquelle il y avait autant de lumière.

Puis, je me rappelais que nous étions en automne, en Bretagne. Ça n'expliquais donc pas pourquoi j'avais autant chaud.

Ce n'est qu'en me relevant que je remarquais que les flammèches que j'avais provoqué c'était transformée en feu de forêt aux propensions effrayantes.

- HOPE !

Malgré le grésillement des flammes, je pus distinguer la voix. Elle se rapprochait.

Je me mis à supplier tous les dieux de cette planète avec une ferveur inégalée pour qu'elle me retrouve. Avant que je ne me transforme en cadavre calcinée de préférence.

- HEY !, hurlais-je à mon tour de plus en plus angoissée. Stefan !

La chaleur était étouffante. Je respirais avec difficulté, ne trouvant pas là mon content d'oxygène dans cette enfer.

Je me mis précipitamment sur la pointe des pieds en sentant les flammes brûlée la pointe de mes pieds.

Quelque chose en moi feula alors qu'une soudaine peur immodérée me prenait.

Je tentais une approche en m'avisant d'une faille mais ce ne fut que pour me faire violemment rejeter par les flammes. Je vacillais et dus me rétablir _in extremis_ sur la pointe des pieds pour m'éviter la combustion.

Je hurlais lorsqu'une langue de flamme explosa soudainement derrière moi, montant haute dans le ciel. Et me brûlant au passage le dos.

Oh, non.

Elles se trouvaient partout. Où que je me tournais, elles étaient là.

Soyons optimiste, au moins la voix et les bribes de cauchemars indésirable s'était évaporées.

Le mauvais côté était que je risquais de perdre la vie, et pas de la manière la plus intelligente.

- Hope !

Je me retournais.

Stefan.  
La chape de plomb qui pesait sur mon estomac se volatilisa à sa vue.

Enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Stefan !

- Calme-toi.

Il en avait des bonnes !

Mais, actuellement je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, alors autant faire ce qu'il disait.

Je serrais les dents, en tentant de me concentrer sur quelque chose…d'apaisant.

En fait, sur tout sauf ce qui m'arrivait.

Facile à dire.

- J'y arrive pas !

- Les flammes réagissent à tes sentiments, m'expliqua-t-il alors qu'une énième flamme le repoussait. Tu es en colère et tu te sens trahie, je comprends, je t'assure et nous parlerons de tout ça…mais calme-toi, championne !

D'habitude, je détestais qu'il continue à utiliser ce genre de surnom avec moi, mais là, je n'étais pas contre un peu de réconfort.

Je respirais profondément malgré la fumée qui commençait à se former.

Se calmer. Se calmer. Se calmer.

Bien.

Un souvenir bienheureux.

Qui me donne tout sauf l'envie de brûler une clairière.

Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes alors que je me remémorais le jour de mes huit ans.

« _Un rire retentit._

_Tu l'as bien arrangée, ton tonton, gloussa une blonde aux yeux bleus._

_Oncle Stefan se dirigeait vers nous les membres écartées dans une démarche grotesque de pingouin._

_Je ris à mon tour._

_Le soleil frappait fort sur la piscine à l'arrière de la maison qui laissait peu après la place à la forêt de Brocéliande._

_Un sentiment intense de joie et de paix m'enveloppait alors que je me sauvais afin de survivre au courroux de mon oncle, que j'avais bombardé de tarte à la meringue._

_C'était de la faute de Bekhy. D'abord. »_

- Bien, continues, m'encouragea cette fois une voix féminine.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaître la voix de ma tante.

Alors je poursuivais mes efforts et persévérais dans l'évocation de souvenirs heureux.

Peu à peu, le sentiment de vulnérabilité extrême se volatilisa. De même, le feu liquide, cette rage malsaine qui continuait de coulait dans mes veines s'effaça progressivement laissant la place à une fatigue absolue.

Je n'attendis pas que la dernière des flammes ne s'éteigne pour tomber tête la première dans l'herbe calcinée.

Et dire que ç'aurait pu être moi, j'en frissonnais encore.

Je sentis deux bras m'entourer, m'empêchant au dernier moment de me casser quelque chose en m'étalant.

L'odeur de rose et de vanille m'enveloppa.

Rebekah.

Le gémissement qui sortit malgré moi au contact des tissus sur la peau brûlée de mon dos la fit se tendre au-dessus de moi.

- Stefan !

J'aurais bien aimé ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui nécessitait autant de bruissement d'étoffes et de craquement étranges mais j'avais l'impression qu'un génie farceur avait soudé mes paupières dans l'intention évidente de me contrarier.

Avec succès.

Néanmoins, je pouvais sentir que l'on me retournait doucement et que des mains fraîches se posaient sur mes blessures.

Je sentais des picotements parcourir mon corps comme des milliers d'aiguilles que l'on m'enfonçait par dizaine dans la chair sensible. Je gémis. Encore.

- Je vais lui donner du sang, décréta Stefan.

Un courant d'air. Rebekah, car ce devait n'être qu'elle, me remit dans ma position initiale.

- Non, l'interrompit-elle justement. Elle cicatrise.

- Quoi ?

La sensation de picotements persistants commençait à disparaître. Je bougeais un peu mes membres en réponse alors que mes paupières commençaient peu à peu à s'alléger.

- On la ramène à la maison, décréta-t-elle son autorité retrouvé par la certitude que je n'allais pas mourir.

En tout cas, pas tout de suite, me dis-je en sentant les muscles de mon dos jouer sous ma peau.

Stefan ne broncha pas.

Personnellement, je n'assistais pas à davantage.

Alors que ma tante se levait d'un geste souple, moi entre ses bras, j'eus un énième vertige, plus persistant. Et je m'évanouis.

Cool.

* * *

Je m'éveillais en sursaut, au milieu d'un rêve particulièrement flippant où il était question de Matt Bomer et d'incendies.

Et pas métaphorique l'incendie, pour les lents d'esprits.

Un plaid avait été déposé sur ma silhouette qui reposait sur le canapé du salon.

- Enfin réveillée, la marmotte !, s'exclama une voix que je connaissais comme ma poche.

Je lui souris un peu perdu. Pour ne pas dire carrément déboussolée.  
- Stefan ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Ah, la crevette est réveillée !

J'ouvrais la bouche dans l'intention de lui rappeler à quel point j'avais en horreur tous leurs surnoms que je considérais comme gênant lorsque mes yeux accrochèrent les flammes de la cheminée.

Dans un brusque sursaut, je me remémorais les derniers évènements.

Pile à cet instant, comme si ma situation n'était pas déjà catastrophique, une autre femme blonde franchit le seuil du salon, comme si elle était en terrain conquis.

Un instinct profondément enfouie en moi, ce même instinct qui m'avait fait grogner de peur devant le brasier et qui me faisait à présent maudire tous les saints mes maux de têtes, me mit directement sur mes gardes.

_Etrangère_, me susurrait-il d'une voix grondante.

Et paradoxalement, je me disais que ce ne serait pas de souvenirs heureux qui me feront réprimer cet instinct.

- Ah, une revenante !, s'exclama-t-elle justement, étrangement pétillante.

D'ac-cooord…..

- Hope, gronda une voix caverneuse.

Tout le monde me fixa comme si une deuxième tête me poussait. Et à raison.

Puisque c'était moi, la voix caverneuse.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal. Même la douleur ne suffisait pas à calmer ma colère.

Parce que j'avais toujours le goût âcre de la trahison en arrière-goût dans ma bouche, que j'avais mal au dos et que tous les évènements de ces derniers jours –et plus globalement de ces quelques années- m'étaient revenus.

Et que je ne laisserais personne m'approcher tant que je n'aurais pas mes réponses.

- Hope, articula calmement Stefan. Nous allons t'expliquer ce que…

- Quoi ?! Que vous m'avez supprimé la mémoire comme on supprimerait la carte mémoire de son appareil photos lorsqu'elle est trop pleine ? Que pendant tout ce temps, où je pensais que j'étais un monstre et que je méritais le mépris des personnes qui m'entouraient, je vivais avec d'aussi grands –si ce n'est pire- malades que moi !? Non parce que ça je l'avais déjà compris !

- Nous l'avons fait pour te protéger !, se justifia alors Rebekah en se rapprochant de moi.

Je me reculais le plus que je pus d'elle, apeurée malgré moi.  
Je n'oubliais pas ce qu'elle m'avait fait toute ces années pour parvenir à me garder sous son contrôle.  
Elle se figea, peinée. Très franchement, j'étais autrement occupée à tenter de juguler cette_ puissance_ en moi pour me préoccuper de ses états d'âme.

Déjà, les flammes montaient hautes dans l'âtre.

- Regardes, murmura doucement mon oncle. J'orientais difficilement mon attention sur lui. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Je suis ton oncle, Hope. Et celle-là, ajouta-t-il en pointant Rebekah du doigt, est ta tante. La sœur de ton père. Nous t'aimons et nous ne te ferons jamais de mal. Tout ce que l'on a fait, de ta naissance à maintenant, tout cela, nous l'avons fait dans l'unique but de te protéger. Tu le sais, au moins ?

Le silence s'étira, paisible, alors que je fixais la main que mon oncle tendait vers moi.

A l'extérieur de la bâtisse un loup se mit à hurler à la mort. Je frissonnais.

Je fixais ses yeux, d'un vert sombre. J'avais toujours réfréner mon instinct, en pensant que ce qu'il me susurrait était une autre bizarrerie de mes composants génétiques. Il m'avait néanmoins démontré plus d'une fois que je devais me fier à lui. Les évènements du bar et les conséquences qui en ont découlés m'ont fait subitement prendre conscience, là emmitouflée dans ce canapé, que lorsque ce même instinct me criait la sincérité de celui qui se trouvait en face de moi, de celui qui avait été comme un père pour moi !, eh bien je devais l'écouter.

Et pour la première fois c'est ce que je fis.

Je ne lui pris pas la main. Je ne leur pardonnais pas toutes ces années de cachotteries. Ni la manière dont ils s'étaient pris pour verrouiller, cimenté au plus profond de moi, ce que j'étais, ce qui a par ailleurs, eu comme résultat de me faire me détester.

Mais en le regardant, je ne voyais que bonté et bonnes attentions.

Je voyais mon oncle, tout simplement.

Celui qui m'avait appris à faire du vélo à sept ans et qui avait soigné ma blessure au genou d'un « bisou magique ».

Et il en était de même pour Rebekah. Elle et ses tentatives ratées de muffins que nous nous obligions à déglutir tous les dimanches en se lançant des coups d'œil complices tout au long de l'épreuve.

Si j'avais perdue des souvenirs et si on m'en avait scellée d'autre, je ne pouvais guère écarter ceux qui me restaient.

C'était **eux **qui me définissaient.

Alors je hochais la tête d'un mouvement bref.

Les flammes baissèrent en intensité, la blonde inconnue du fond se détendit alors que je me décidais à prendre la parole.

- Très bien, je veux la vérité, exigeais-je durement. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Et moi, suis-je ce que je pense être ? Et…et mes parents ?

- D'accord, nous allons te la dire « ta vérité », concéda enfin ma tante.

* * *

**Nous en allons en vacances, raison première pour laquelle nous avons poster ce chapitre. Nous reviendrons, vendredi avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Nous attendons votre avis avec impatience !**

**Tchow' !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, nous revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre, super long -pour pallier à notre absence passée et à venir- de notre composition.**

**Dans ce chapitre, nous posons la situation et quelques éléments d'intrigue, dépeignons les personnages et leur caractère.**

**Nous nous sommes quittés la dernière fois avec Hope qui se souvenait à nouveau de TOUT ! Ce chapitre -et celui qui suivra- sera un long flashback pour expliquer ce qui s'est passée.**

**Nous tenions aussi à remercier les reviewers, poursuivez vos efforts, nous avons besoin de vos avis, négatif comme affirmatif, tant qu'il sont structuré !**

**EDIT : Les couples changent /!\ (pour l'instant, on reste sur ceux que je vais vous donner, mais cela peut changer à tout moment, enfin tant que l'intrigue ne les met pas en jeu) : Alana/ Elijah ; Niklaus/ Caroline ; OC/ Hope/ Enzo ; Rebekah / Stefan**

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

« _Ô, quel inextricable toile nous tissons lorsque nous commençons à nous exercer aux mensonges ! »_

**Ser Walter Scott**

* * *

**22 hours before**

**Paimpont, Bretagne**

**POV INTERNE**

**HOPE**

Un énorme loup se dressant sur ses pattes antérieures me fixait.

_- Je suis malade, _gémit Raphaël d'une voix éraillée plutôt bien réussit. _Écoutes__ Thierry, je ne peux pas venir à ta soirée, je crois que je vais vomir…, _maugréa-t-il en simulant des haut-le-cœur bruyant qui me firent distraitement sourire. _Alors c'était crédible ?_

Pas assez d'ombres, convins-je en fixant le regard lupin sur le vélin du papier. Mon crayon vola de lui-même dans le but de corriger ce défaut.

Le haut-parleur activé de mon Iphone posé sur la petite commode _Louise_ de notre manoir fit entendre des grésillements inquiétants alors que la voix entrecoupée de mon ami me venait par bribes.

- Paquet de chips ?, gloussa-t-elle.

Le bruit cessa. Un énorme soupir retentit à travers le combiné.

_- Je suis trop prévisible, c'est ça ?_

Il me fallut un certain moment pour comprendre qu'il me posait une question. J'attrapais la gomme, diminua l'intensité de certains traits et augmentais les ombres du regard.

- Excuse bateau, Raph.

_- Et connaissant Thierry tu dirais que… ?_

- Il va courir, lui assurais-je en tentant de juguler mon amusement.

Je repassais frénétiquement sur les contours des crocs dégainés. Un peu de bave aussi, tiens.

- Mais je démentirais chaque propos fallacieux qui sortira de ta bouche !

_- Mégère sadique !, _riposta-t-il revanchard.

- Non, une amie inquiète qui a peur pour son ami. Je sais que ce que t'as fait Greg était tout simplement…horrible, répliquais-je en grimaçant. Le réconfort, très peu pour moi. Mais tu ne vas pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre tout le restant de ta vie.

_- Tu l'as bien fait toi, après le bal_, riposta-t-il têtu.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace tout sauf avenante en me remémorant la scène. Je me souvenais très bien du bal, du fait que la moitié du lycée s'était liguée contre moi et avait monté une mise en scène digne de celle de Carrie de King.

Ma robe corail s'était transformée en carton rougeoyant à l'odeur prononcée de sang.

Ça avait été amusant de voir la tête qu'avait fait Tante Bekhy alors même que Stef arborait la même grimace que moi, en ce moment.

Depuis, je me méfiais des gentils garçons –beau de surplus- qui souhaitait m'inviter quelques part.

- Oui et je l'ai regrettée comme jamais. Lève la tête, Raphaël et encaisse parce que sinon ils verront tous en toi une cible parfaite pour leur coups-bas tous plus foireux les uns que les autres.

La mine de mon crayon explosa et je soupirais.

_- Cookie chinois ?_, tenta-t-il.

- Oops, m'exclamais-je, ironique. Enfin bref, il te reste des amis. Tu as Thierry…

_- Trop excentrique_, critiqua-t-il sans me laisser le temps de poursuivre.

- …Lauren…

_- Mmmh, nan ! Trop torturée !_

- Moi ?, essayais-je en désespoir de cause.

_- Totalement cinglée et hystérique _!

- Hééé !, m'indignais-je alors que nous nous mîmes à rire en chœur.

.

.

.

- Belle journée à ce que je vois, ma puce !

La voix grave me fit soupirer de frustration.  
- J'ai un prénom Stefan c'est bien pour que tu l'utilise !, le grondais-je en lui envoyant mon crayon à la figure.

Il le rattrapa _in extremis _grâce à son habileté coutumière tout en descendant les dernières marches de l'énorme escalier en colimaçon.

_- Bonjour Monsieur Salvatore_ !, s'exclama à son tour Raphaël.

- Raphaël, le salua-t-il en réponse.

Il m'embrassa en me demandant où se trouvait Rebekah.

- Dans la cuisine. Cinquième tentative ratée de tarte à la myrtille. Si tu tiens à la vie tonton, suit mon conseil : COURS !, murmurais-je faussement apeurée.

- J'AI TOUT ENTENDUE !, hurla la concernée, l'air pas du tout ravie que je dénigre ses talents culinaires.

- Je vais calmer le dragon, me certifia-t-il en me décochant un de ces éternels clins d'œil complices.

Je souris.

- Hey, Stefan. Tu dirais quoi à ton meilleur ami s'il voulait se terrer tel un ermite des temps modernes sous sa couverture jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ?

- Nous venons à peine de la débuter !, fit-il remarquer confus.

Je lui adressais un haussement de sourcils significative tout en jetant un regard à mon portable, où une voix bougonnait qu'elle était tout de même plus « sexy » que Robinson Crusoé.

Pauvre inculte.

- Eh bien tu devrais lui dire que…, il fit une moue à la recherche d'une phrase philosophique ayant suffisamment de portée pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Pour les habits, rien ne vaut les neufs; pour les amis, rien ne vaut les vieux. Devant mon exaspération et le silence perdu de mon interlocuteur, il ne pût s'empêcher de rajouter : Confucius.

_- Cookie chinois !_, hurla-t-il soudainement dans le combiné. _Mais…euh, ça veut dire quoi, en fait ?_

Malgré ma résistance, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Que tu devrais écouter ma nièce beaucoup plus souvent !

Et il partit malgré les protestations téléphoniques de mon ami.

- Tu as entendue ?, rajoutais-je. « Si tu avances, tu meurs ! Si tu recules, tu meurs ! Alors, pourquoi reculer ? »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou.

_- Oh, la ferme._

Je ris tout en me relevant. J'abandonnais mon cahier de croquis au profit de mon portable alors que je me dirigeais vers le miroir de l'entrée. Je le déposais dans l'une des nombreuses appliques garnissant le mur de pierre.

Mes doigts pianotèrent dans le vide avant que je ne défasse mon chignon lâche pour une queue de cheval, qui même ainsi, ne réussit pas à intégrer toutes mes mèches folles.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ? Je serais là avec toi ! Et tu sais combien j'attire les mépris adolescents.

- T'utiliser comme bouclier ? Mmh, idée à creusée, approuva-t-il tandis que je me récriais quel mauvais meilleur ami il faisait.

- PETIT-DEJEUNER !

- J'ARRIVE ! Bon, soupirais-je en rejoignant dans la cuisine une Rebekah exaltée au fourneau, je t'attends ici dans dix minutes, en espérant que tu n'attrapes pas la crève en court de route. Sois à l'heure !

- Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde mon rayon de soleil, déclama-t-il lyriquement.

J'allais embrasser ma tante, qui me tendit d'autorité une assiette bien garnie.

- C'est ça, ouais.

Et je raccrochais sans attendre de réponse, glissant mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière.

.

.

.

- Alors, comment va Raphaël ?, lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Mon oncle me jeta un regard d'avertissement que je lui rendis derechef. Rebekah tentait de me caser avec Raphaël depuis que j'étais entrée au lycée. Pour elle, le lycée se résumait à « fête, boissons, petits-copains à gogo ».

Ce qui nous faisait grincer des dents en chœur, Stefan et moi. Alors, peut-être que côté tête de mule on se valait largement l'une l'autre mais la conception de la vie de lycée n'était très certainement pas la même !

Me voir aussi apathique face à son enthousiasme la rendait toujours de mauvaise humeur. Et ça durait, durait, durait...

Mais des ânes violets auront le temps de voler en crachant des roses rouges avant que je n'ai changer d'avis !

Je ne considérais pas Raph autrement que comme le meilleur ami, indispensable dans tout ce que je faisais, qu'il se trouvait être. Je ne l'aimais pas, en tout cas pas de la manière que semblait souhaiter ardemment ma très chère tante. Je tentais de lui faire comprendre tout cela en un regard lorsqu'elle se retourna avec une fournée de pancakes dans les mains.

Le seul plat qu'elle ne rendait pas radioactive, d'ailleurs.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! J'ai compris, pas la peine de me faire tout les deux les gros yeux ! Hey, ça suffit !, tonna-t-elle en nous foudroyant du regard lorsqu'elle remarqua notre échange de regard dubitatifs.

Stefan inspira profondément, alors que ses yeux s'imprégnait d'une lueur si personnel et intime que je ne pouvais les regarder plus longtemps.

Ce doit être ça l'amour.

- Allez, chérie, ne t'énerve pas pour si peu, la sermonna doucement mon oncle en l'enlaçant par derrière alors qu'elle préparait une autre fournée de pancakes.

Trouvant en l'absorption de toute cette nourriture un bon prétexte pour ne pas les regarder, je débutais mon entreprise d'engloutissement avec entrain.

Surtout qu'aucun des deux ne grignoteraient plus qu'un pancake, alors autant s'en donner à cœur joie !

Néanmoins, et ce malgré ma nouvelle résolution de leur donner un peu d'intimité le matin, je ne pus m'empêcher de lorgner en leur direction.

Rebekah est une véritable blonde. Pas vénitienne ou platine, non. Ses cheveux ondulées lorsqu'elle ne les lissait pas comme aujourd'hui sont d'un blond comme les blés. La couleur de ses cils et sourcils, aussi clairs que celle de sa chevelure, démontrait qu'elle n'utilisait aucune teinte chimique pour la magnifier. Ses yeux, d'un bleu électrique foudroyant -qu'on nomme en art, « azur »- sont actuellement rivés sur Stefan, empli d'amour et de...désir.

Gloups. Je détournais les yeux un instant, gênée au possible. Je sentis la chaleur de mes joues et compris que je devais m'empourprer violemment.

Fichue teint trop clair !

Ce faisant, mes yeux tombèrent sur la figure de mon père par procuration. J'avais toujours trouvée drôle sa coupe continuellement ébouriffée, comme au sortir du lit. Sauf que pour lui, c'était naturelle. Il ne touchait à ses cheveux que lorsqu'il prenait sa douche et même là, il ne se donnait pas la peine de les discipliner !

M'enfin, ce n'était pas plus mal...

Ses yeux d'un vert sombre qui virait au gris lorsqu'il riait et au noir lorsqu'il était en colère sont actuellement d'un beau vert bouteille alors qu'il les rivait tendrement dans ceux de ma tante.

Elle soupira, en faisant mine d'abandonner la partie. Je reculais de ma chaise bruyamment quand leur baiser commença à s'approfondir un peu trop à mon goût.

- Ah, les enfants, soupira-t-elle frustrée en y coupant court.

- Hey ! . . .

Ils eurent tout les deux un soupir entendu en se séparant qui me fit protester de plus belle.

- Non, je ne suis pas une _gamine _! Je suis juste...pudique !

- Ah, pudique !, gloussa-t-elle en réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?, grognais-je en boudant. Ce qui ne devait pas ajouter dans ma crédibilité de pseudo-ado émancipée de seize ans.

- Bon, quand as-tu eu un petit-ami pour la dernière fois, chérie ?, me provoqua-t-elle.

Elle repoussa Stefan qui lui bécotait le cou en gloussant.

- Tata !, m'offusquais-je en m'étouffant avec un bout de pancake. Puis avisant que Stefan n'allait pas baisser les bras et que franchement, il y avait d'autre endroit pour ça, je grognais un « Tonton !» scandalisé qui ne sembla aucunement les toucher.

Je soupirais, découragée avant même d'avoir commencé la journée. Si, d'habitude les voir se bécoter comme des ados ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela, tout les deux ayant toujours été très tactile, aujourd'hui, le manque de sommeil dû à mes rêves récurrents où il était question de loups qui me poursuivaient, d'une blonde psychotique et d'une brune qui se faisait passer pour ma mère et qui me protégeait de la meute de loups, me rendait rapidement de mauvaise humeur.

Non pas que je ne le sois pas d'habitude. De mauvaise humeur.

- N'écoutes pas ta tante, me conseilla Stefan lorsqu'il avisa ma tête dépitée, en posant son menton sur l'épaule de l'intéressée qui grogna un « Hey ! » de protestation, nous t'aimons comme tu es !

- Je ne suis pas lesbienne !, me récriais-je automatiquement en lui balançant un pancake en pleine face.

De mauvaise humeur, je vous dis. De mauvaise humeur.

Bekhy gloussa encore plus en avisant la tête perplexe de Stefan, qui n'avais sans doute pas compris que la phrase qu'il venait de me débiter était généralement la conclusion des discours des parents pour montrer leur ouverture d'esprit face aux choix de leur progéniture dans tout les films ou série télévisée américains un tant soit peu viable.

Pff...

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir, tu n'as jamais eu de petits-amis !, me charria la belle blonde.

Je lui balançais un pancake tartiné de chocolat dans la face. On va voir ensuite, si elle voudra se la ramener, celle-là !

- Et je n'en veux pas !

Esprit de contradiction. Adolescence. Rébellion.

Je ne dirais rien de plus !

- C'est ça ! Dis plutôt que tu ne veux prendre aucun risque.

- N'importe quoi, je prends beaucoup de risques !

Les trois mots-clefs, souvenez-vous-en.

- Ah oui ? Quoi, par exemple ? Et ne me dis pas « je viens de te jeter un pancake à la figure, ça c'est du risque ! », me prévint-elle alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour justement dire ça...

C'est de la triche ! Elle me connaît beaucoup trop bien pour ce soit du jeu !

- Euh... Eh bien...

- Voilà, approuva-t-elle plus sarcastique que jamais, en nettoyant sa figure des traces de chocolat sur le reflet en chrome du plan de travail. Donc je suppose que comme à ton habitude, tu préférerais rester cloîtrer ici « tel un ermite des temps moderne » plutôt que de bouger ton popotin et aller te préparer pour la fête du solstice d'hiver. Je me trompe ?  
Le ton était plein d'un défi qui me fit monter sur mes créneaux. Je vis rouge. Littéralement.

- Hors-de-question, articulais-je lentement en réponse.

D'ailleurs, comment avait-elle fait pour m'entendre ? Je sais que l'insonorisation des murs étaient nuls mais quand même...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais !, soupira désolé ma tante. Dommage alors que je t'ai déjà acheté ta robe !

Je m'étranglais une seconde fois, les yeux exorbités sous le choc de l'annonce.

Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

- T'as pas osé !?, hurlais-je pratiquement.

Les mots-clés, les mots-clés, les mootss-clllllééééésss !

- Raphaël est là, intervint soudainement Stefan en bon médiateur.

Je soufflais alors que Rebekah souriait ravie de la diversion. Il est vrai que la dernière fois que je m'étais mise à hurler, la moitié des vases y étaient passés aussi.

Rebekah appelé cela « être sanglante ». Moi, je justifiais tout ce verre brisée par ma maladresse légendaire.

Déjà que concentrée je pouvais trébuchais sur une allée lisse, tout à fait dépourvue d'aspérités qui aurait pu me faire tomber, alors imaginez cinq secondes la catastrophe lorsque je ne me concentrais pas !

Les coups de klaxons me firent sortir de ma contemplation de l'assiette de pancakes qu'avait subrepticement éloignée de moi mon oncle.

Merci, la confiance règne.

- Bon, je vous laisse, bande de dégueulasse, grommelais-je en avisant leur échange de salive.

- Attendez, jeune fille, me héla-t-il alors que je les dépassais.

Je me retournais. Et soupirais en le remarquant tapoté sa joue. Allez, ma grande, plus vite tu les auras embrassés, moins de temps tu auras à les regarder s'embrasser comme deux forcenés !

- Salut !, m'écriais-je toute envies de meurtres disparues dès la porte de la maison claquée derrière moi. Oh, et je ne veux pas de neveu. Encore moins de nièce !

Les protestations allèrent bon train.

* * *

La voiture de mon meilleur ami, n'était pas franchement le _nec plus ultra_ de la technologie avant-gardiste de ce siècle. Et je préférerais que ça reste comme ça.

Une vieille Citroën Dyane rouge délavée qui était à son père puis à sa sœur après lui et que j'espérais pouvoir payer l'année prochaine avec le job que je m'étais dégotter.

Je l'avais tenu le choc à plus de deux accidents de voitures, ce bijou était peut-être une vieillerie mais une vieillerie que Stefan et moi convoitions.

Oui, je tenais de lui, l'envie de retaper du vieux. Ça devait sans doute venir de mes souvenirs de lui, passant son week-end dans l'allée du jardin à nettoyer, vidanger, réparer sa vieille Aston avec amour tout en me narrant l'histoire des voitures avec tellement de naturel que l'on aurait dit qu'il y avait été. Je me souvenais de moi, lui tendant les outils qu'il me demandait ou même la première fois qu'il m'avait laissé conduire sa voiture à onze ans après trente minutes d'âpres négociations.

J'avais crû qu'il allait pleurer lorsque je l'avais encastrer sur le mur adjacent le garage souterrain où nous nous sommes mis à m'entraîner. Moi, j'avais pleurer en tout cas.

Du coup, le conducteur de cet magnifique Dyane -qui se trouvait être facultativement mon ami de toujours- avait consentis à me la céder à bon prix, pour peu que je lui débarrasse de ce « taco dégueulasse », ce à quoi je lui avais répondue d'une brutale taloche sur la tête.

Oh, pas de blasphème devant moi ou c'est le bûcher, ignare d'hérétique !

- Hi _sweetie boy !_, m'exclamais-je en me glissant sur la banquette avant. Tu sais, tu aurais pu te garer dans l'entrée, Stefan aurait apprécier te parler.

Le craquement du cuir sous mon poids me fit sourire d'aise.

- 'lut, murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague, déprimant au possible.

Si nous étions dans un manga, une aura noire écrasante d'où se serait échappé des tentacules visqueuse de la même couleur aurait été visible autour de son corps.

Dommage, que les yeux en cœurs n'existaient que dans ce genre de réalité, j'aurais aimé voir ce phénomène sur Orlando Bloom, du temps où il était toujours jeune.

Aaahhh, extase quand tu nous tiens !

À la place j'avais comme meilleur ami une perche d'un mètre quatre-vingt, tout mince, à la figure décidé mais à l'air tout mignon avec ses yeux de chats d'un vert-d'eau saisissant, qui grogna justement quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe inexistante avant d'enclencher la première.

Ma tête cogna durement le dossier de la banquette lorsqu'il actionna la marche avant en accélérant brusquement.

Je me mordis la langue sous la surprise de l'impact.

- Sincèrement ?, grognais-je.

La vitesse augmenta.

- Raph, soupirais-je en roulant des yeux autant excédée par sa manière puérile de réagir que par la peur qu'il nous encastre quelque part. Arrête ta comédie de Drag-Queen à la manque...aïïïïïïeeeuuh !

Je me frottais l'arrière du crâne victime d'une taloche qui mit mon oreille interne en stand-by durant quelques instants. Dans le même temps, il appuya fortement sur le frein nous faisant faire une embardée digne de _Fast and Furious. _

Les beaux gosses en moins...

Heureusement que la route de campagne n'était pas très utilisé !

- Nan mais t'es dingue, ma parole !, hurlais-je avec conviction.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas aller en cours !, martela-t-il sur le même ton.

La ride de lion qui se formait lorsqu'il était en colère, sérieux ou concentré, apparut. Je grimaçais. Je n'était pas bonne conseillère. Vestimentaire, déco ou sentimental.

Nope, sir.

Raphaël remplissait ce rôle parfaitement. Moi, ce que j'étais dans notre relation fusionnelle ? Hum, bonne question, bonne question...la rageuse.

Ouais, je suis peut-être incapable de réconforter mes amis, mais les venger, je gère de chez la fougère !

Je peux frapper, torturer -enfin, sans dépasser la légalité du geste-, ou tout simplement emmerder la personne persécuter avec tant de soin qu'il ferait un mauvais pas lui valant sa popularité/ sa place dans le lycée/ son ego/ son avenir/ son petit chien (rayer la mention inutile).

Stefan m'a avouer un jour que je l'asticotais sur le sujet que ce trait était largement répandu dans ma famille, ma mère ne faisant pas grande exception.

Du coup, je me suis sentie décomplexer, mais vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

- O.K, j'avais piger la première fois ! Mais tu avoueras qu'il y a de meilleures manières de crier haut et fort ton point de vue que de nous faire faire un tonneau au milieu de cette route, crétin !, hurlais-je _légèrement_ hystérique.

Un euphémisme. Comme c'est drôle.

- Je déteste les Drag-Queens en plus, ronchonna t il sourd à toutes mes protestations.

- Seigneur Dieu, Raph ! C'est seulement pour ça que tu voulais nous tuer ?!

Rassurez-vous, je n'étais pas réellement en colère. Non vraiment. Juste agacé.

Pour la taloche. Et le presque accident dont j'étais la victime active.

Bon d'accord, je suis furax !

Content ?

- Sinon comment ça va ?, reprit-il soudainement ragaillardi, ses yeux verts pétillant à travers les carreaux de son épaisse monture noir.

Je clignais des yeux, abasourdie.

Nan, mais je rêve.

- Comment je vais, attend, je cherche..., Et je lui administrais le plus beau direct que je n'avais jamais envoyé -mis à part peut-être celui d'Arthur au lendemain du bal, celui qui m'y avait conduit me transformant par ce biais en Carrie pour toute la jeunesse de Paimpont, ah je l'avais pas raté celui-là !- à l'épaule.

Il émit un couinement indigné. Pas-du-tout-viril.

- Nan mais ça va pas la tête !?

- Non, toi, t'es devenu complètement maboule ma parole !

- Quoi ?, Avisant mon regard brillant et sûrement pas de bonheur : Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être, _peut-être !,_ un peu...hum...péter les plombs. Mais j'avais bien le droit, vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

Je lui administrais un autre coup mais cette fois sur la cuisse. Le couinement se transforma en grognement révolté.

Il dût utilisé ses deux mains pour frotter les zones douloureuses. Heureusement que nous étions à l'arrêt, me dis-je en lui décochant un regard sévère qui le fit grimacer.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, opinais-je à son grand étonnement. Mais _ATTENDS QU'ILS SOIENT DANS LA VOITURE POUR LE FAIRE, DEBILE PROFOND !_

- Toi-même, crevette.

_- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CREVETTE !_

- OK OK du calme, chouchou...

- ARRGGHHH !

Et furieuse qu'il me donne autant de surnoms que j'abhorrai copieusement, je me jetais sur lui, pris sa tête en étau entre mon bras et frottais furieusement le plat de ma main dans ses cheveux bruns bouclés jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne sa reddition complète.

J'arrêtais avec un énorme sourire banane suintant de suffisance. Il grogna un « complètement tarée, oui » avant de me sauter à son tour dessus. J'eus beau me débattre après m'être fustiger de lui avoir fait confiance, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il réussit à m'attraper puis à m'administrait le même traitement, en plus barbare.

Finalement, morts de rire, nous redémarrâmes sous les coups de klaxons indignés des autres conducteurs qui trouvait sûrement que l'on bouchait beaucoup trop le chemin.

- Alors, je dois aller les tuer socialement ?, m'enquis-je de ma voix la plus légère après m'être calmée.

Même si je n'en pensais pas moins.

_Quelque chose_ en moi, _quelque chose_ de brutal et de sauvage se tapissait dans l'ombre comme à attendre son heure. Mais lorsque l'un de mes proches étaient touchés par un quelconque événement, _elle_ sortait de l'ombre, _ses_ yeux jaunes me fixait l'intérieur du crâne et _elle_ me poussait à les protéger du mieux que je pouvais, quitte à en mourir, à déchirer tout ce qui se mettrait en travers mon bonheur et le leur.

Je pense que tout être humain à ce genre de pensée lorsque l'on le pousse à bout. Une sorte d'instinct protecteur poussé à son extrême.

Parce que franchement, je n'avais aucune envie de me dire que j'étais la seule toucher par la syndrome de la « mère-louve ».

Parce que cela voudrait dire qu'au surplus d'être une orpheline, j'aurais un grain et ça franchement, on ne pouvait pas faire plus cliché.

Il soupira en avisant mon air des plus sérieux. Ses mains se serrèrent autour du volant avec tant de force que ses phalanges en blanchirent.

- Tu as suffisamment de problèmes avec Stacy, tu ne crois pas ?, éluda-t-il ironique.

Mais cette amusement ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

Prenant le prétexte de la route à surveiller, il fuit mon regard.

- Et puis, j'ai moi aussi suffisamment de problème sans que l'on ajoute ton harpie de tante qui m'aura brusquement pris en grippe. D'ailleurs, quand comptes-tu lui avouer les convocations de directeur pour ton comportement...hum...sanguin ?

- Je ne suis pas sanguine, mais maladroite !, rectifiais-je avec autant de mauvais foi qu'il était possible d'en mettre en une phrase.

- Oui, évidemment, gloussa-t-il en secouant la tête. Dans le mouvement une de ses boucles chocolats retomba sur son visage. Ton poing a _maladroitement _rencontré la mâchoire d'Arthur.

Ce n'est pas que sa figure, que mon poing aurait dû écrabouiller. Mais ses parties.

- Que ton pied s'est _malencontreusement _enfoncé dans l'estomac de Carl, que Brigitte n'avait qu'a pas se retrouvée devant ta paume tendue, raison pour laquelle son nez s'est brisé au contact de celle-ci. Ou que Stacy devrait se faire cotiser par tout ceux qui lui sont passés dessus pour une paire de lunette, parce que, _oh pas de chance !, _ton pied se trouvait exactement sous le sien alors qu'elle courrait pour ne pas rater son cours athlétisme ! Franchement, Hope !

Je sifflais en pensant mauvaise que ce n'était pas pour de l'athlétisme qu'elle courrait comme ça...

La bouche pincée, je tournais ma tête vers le paysage qui se déroulait en une bande verdoyante en vitesse accéléré, ne souhaitant pas donner raison à cet âne !

Lisant sûrement dans mes pensées, il ajouta victorieusement :

- Ton silence parle pour toi-même, ha ! Tu sais ce qu'il dit ? Devant mon manque d'enthousiasme à entendre son diagnostique, il clama : « Je suis une psychopathe sanguine refoulée, je le sais, mais je ne l'avouerais pas puisque je suis le pire des ânes bâtés ! »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il avait raison !

Cette soudaine remarque m'étonna, surtout que je ne savais pas d'où elle sortait, alors je fis l'autruche, avec un succès mitigé et affichait mon air de niaise.

- Nan, sincèrement, tu veux que je la bute ou que je la bute ?, demandais-je volontairement grossière.

_- Hope_ !

* * *

Je ronchonnais alors qu'il faisait un dérapage qu'il qualifiait de stylé -alors qu'il était tout simplement pathétique, ce dérapage!- dans le parking du lycée.

Nous étions assez en avance, pour une fois. En même temps, c'était la rentrée, donc, nous avions intérêt à l'être.

Je posais un pied à terre, vite suivit de sa jumelle alors que le _clic_ caractéristique des portes qui se ferment, retentit dans l'air frais de la matinée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le portique de sécurité.

Paimpont était ce que je considérais une « ville-forêt », les bâtiments de fer se battait contre une nature omniprésente et qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher du terrain, bien au contraire. C'était une lutte acharnée, que je me plaisais à peindre en pensant à la lutte entre les deux parts d'un Homme, l'humain civilisé et l'humain brute, appartenant davantage à la Nature qu'à la civilisation moderne, qui n'était après tout qu'une de ses créations, l'extension même de la première partie qui voulait absolument faire plier le genou à la seconde. Une confrontation fascinante.

Le lycée _Brocéliande_ en hommage à la forêt arthurienne mythique, qui par ailleurs avait été localisé à Paimpont, juste à côté du manoir familial, n'échappait pas à cette règle. L'arrière du lycée était envahie de diverses mauvaises plantes, arbustes et arbres qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel et semblait prêts à engloutir l'édifice à tout moment.

Ouais, flippant.

Raphaël se pencha sur mon oreille.

- Carrie et le Bisu, _we're back, yeah babe !_, chuchota-t-il avec un accent texan si bien réussit que je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser en roulant des yeux.

- Crétin, le sermonnais-je alors qu'il poursuivrait son interprétation de vieux loser en imitant cette fois-ci David Bowie et son accent cockney.

J'ai beau adorer les différents accents de la langue anglaise, il n'en restait pas moins que je n'étais pas aussi doué pour les comprendre que le brun. Alors les reproduire !

Une vibration nous fait dégainer nos portables avec la fluidité de personnes habitués.

- Lauren est retenue au bar, prévins-je distraitement en pianotant sur mon téléphone une réponse convaincante. Sa mère va la tuer.

- Que tu dis. Elle est toujours avec Thierry ?

- Nope. Béguin de juillet. Elle est en plein amour pour Boudha et « _sa force chakhranique ». _

- Quoi, attends ? Ce mot existe ? Je croyais qu'elle était purement athée ?

- Ah, mon petit loup, ça, c'était avant Bruno.

- Bruno ?

- Le professeur bouddhiste. Grand, baraqué, cheveux bruns aux quatre vents et « _chaud comme une bouilloire ». _Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais que répéter, me défendis-je en lui tendant mon portable comme preuve.

- Ah, la galère. Ces poèmes vont encore parler d'amour perdu et d'illusions brisés. Dis, on pourrait vraiment pas rentrer directement plutôt que de faire un détour au bar ?

- Tu exagères, ricanais-je.

- Tu te souviens de Charley ?

Sa riposte fit mouche et je grimaçais de douleur à l'évocation de la rousse dopée au nitro et à la tête d'écureuil hyperactive.

Une véritable plaie lorsque l'on comprenait que derrière le masque mignon se trouvait une véritable garce égocentrique qui s'était mise avec Thierry par défi.

Si, si. Une véritable connasse.

Elle l'avait ensuite lâchée comme une vieille chaussette et s'était mise avec Arthur juste après le bal.

Je lui avais péter la rotule en lui jetant un skateboard_ par inadvertance_ sur le genou.

Et casser le nez de son _bouffon_ de petit-ami.

Quel dommage que le jour même, se voyait se dérouler la « Compétition des Cheerladers », en partenariat avec un groupe de meneuses de claque de Floride, toute plus cramée que les meringues de Rebekah !

Pas de bol, elle perdit toute possibilité d'y participer !

Du coup, je me sentais coupable.

Pour le skate, hein. L'autre crétine des hautes herbes pouvait toujours se le carrer profond son « _tu m'as péter le genou, pétasse ! »_ suraigu.

Ce qui m'avait par contre franchement remuer c'était la scène que m'avait fait Thierry après « _l'accident »_ en me disant que je n'avais pas à agir à sa place, qu'il avait l'impression que je lui volais son libre-arbitre et blablabla.

Je l'avais rapidement remis à sa place en lui crachant à la figure que cette...cette...*_bip_* l'avait manipulé, que j'étais ouverte à toutes pratiques sexuelles mais que je ne pensais pas que le saute-moutons humain dans une voiture aussi petite que des toilettes turc avec un autre garçon que son petit-copain, était ce qu'il rêvait dans une relation durable, et que c'était mon affaire depuis que le mouton en question n'était autre que ce crétin d'Arthur !

Bon, ensuite, nous nous étions réconciliés à grand renfort de câlins et de « Désolé, _la souche_, je sais que je me suis immiscer dans ta vie, mais je ne souhaite que ton bien et voir cette rouquine t'utiliser comme ça...tu ne le méritais pas, voilà. » ce à quoi il me répondait en me serrant dans les bras qu'il était heureux d'avoir une naine aussi attentive à son bien être.

J'vous dis pas le moment praline.

Le lendemain, on se retrouvait dans le bar de son père à l'écouter déclamer ses vers les plus horribles de la Création, en se forçant à ne pas grimacer à chaque discordance, un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace sur les lèvres.

- Même, m'entêtais-je après avoir repris le contrôle de mon expression faciale. C'est notre ami, alors on va le supporter avec l'ensemble du pack, rimes de merde comprise. T'étais bien heureux lorsqu'il était là pour Stacy.

Ce fût à son tour de grimacer.

Je haussais les épaules. Il n'y avait que la vérité qui blesse.

* * *

La répartition des élèves se produisit au sein de la Rotonde -qui se transformait en self le reste de l'année- dans un silence olympien, même Raph se tenait à carreau...en mâchant bruyamment sa langue avec un regard vide de bovin, certes, mais n'en demandons pas plus à Elvis que ce qu'il peut nous donner !

Ce lycée se trouvait en ce qui tenait lieu de banlieue à la ville, de fait, l'effectif d'élèves était plus élevé que pour un lycée de campagne.

Ainsi donc, il se trouvait six classes de secondes, cinq de première littéraire, autant en sciences et en économie. Une classe en moins pour les terminales et le même nombre pour les autres filières tels que les STMG ou les ST2A.

Enfin, vous voyez, le genre.

Raph, Lauren, Thierry et moi faisions partie de la caste très prisée des littéraires alors que Erik, le frère de Lauren, était un pur mathématique.

Grand bien lui fasse.

J'avais pris cette année les options d'histoire ancienne, d'arts plastiques et de mathématique avancée.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis douée en français que je ne le suis pas en mathématique !

Enfin, j'étais rassuré par le fait que Raph se trouve dans la même classe que moi, cela me permettrait de le garder à l'œil.

Surtout avec cette histoire de Stacy sur le feu. Je lançais un regard venimeux à la brune qui se levait justement en souriant bêtement à son copain du moment tout en rejoignant le groupe compact qui s'était formée à l'appel des noms.

Par contre, Lauren -qui était toujours absente- se trouvait coincé avec Thierry, qui rappelons-le pour le fun de la situation était son ex toujours transi d'amour de cet été.

Il y en aura de la tension, dans le groupe. Ils avaient tout les deux une année de plus que nous dans le cursus scolaire.

Non parce que côté intellect, entre la rage de dents permanente de la rouquine et l'analphabétisme latent du grand dadais blond, nous étions les deux intellects de la bande, Raph et moi !

Finalement, une fois la liste de noms égrener par notre conseiller d'éducation et la foule de lycéens surexcitée de se trouver des connaissances parmi les nouvelles têtes, notre groupe s'ébroua avant de suivre notre professeur principal à travers le dédale de classe.

Le déroulement de la matinée, car nous devions nous « adapter » à nos nouveaux horaires, était limpide. Une heure de mise en point avec notre professeur principale, le prêt des manuels qui ne nous serviront de toutes façons d'aucune manière de toute l'année puis deux heures de cours avant d'enfin pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

Hauts les cymbales !

§

§

§

- Eh, Hope !, m'interpella une voix qui me fit immédiatement sourire.

Raphaël la reconnut aussi, puisqu'il grimaça d'une horreur qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de cacher.

Je le fusillais du regard en me retournant, l'adjoignant de se taire.

Il haussa les épaules et leva les mains d'un geste nonchalant comme s'il prenait Dieu à témoin.

Je soupirais.

Je le sentais mal.

Mais je tente tout de même de faire bonne figure à la blonde qui se précipitait vers nous. Lina était en première avec dominance mathématique. La petite-amie d'Erik.

Je l'avais rencontré par l'intermédiaire de sa jumelle, qui ne cessait de médire à son sujet . Elle grognait à longueur de journée des « Je la sens pas cette blondasse », ou encore des « Si elle fait du mal à mon frère, je lui arrache ses nibards siliconée », avec une lueur prédatrice dans son regard qui, au surplus de nous faire -à tous- froid dans le dos, me fit comprendre pourquoi malgré sa beauté, le jumeau de celle-ci n'avait pas autant de prétendantes qu'il aurait dû en avoir.

Tu parles, avec une sœur pareil !

Curieuse, j'étais donc aller voir la cause du « déchaînement-de-la-tigresse », comme le disait si bien Raph.

Lina était aussi menue, que décidée. De longs cheveux blonds platine qui vous brûlez les rétines aussi sûrement que le sourire Colgate de Johnny Deep.

Une poitrine plantureuse à la « Lolo Ferrari » -et totalement refaite vu la façon qu'il tenait, ce qui était mot pour mot ce que m'avait confiée une Lauren aussi venimeuse qu'un crotale en cage-, une peau de pêche et Reine du lycée, deux fois d'affilée, c'était bien l'une des seules VIP à qui j'offrais de la considération.

Elle avait de l'esprit et savait rire d'elle-même ce qui était le _must du must !_.

À son approche, je comprenais pourquoi elle faisait rire ce grand taciturne de brun qu'était Erik.

Et c'était l'une des seules âmes de ce bled, hormis notre petit groupe, qui arrivait à me mettre à l'aise et qui ne me jugeait sur ce qu'elle pensait connaître de moi.

La fille brutale, adepte de vaudou et qui adore collectionner des yeux de chouette comme porte-clefs art-déco dans sa chambre, à côté de bocaux où flottaient des viscères et des restes de cerveaux humains.

Je n'étais même pas capable de voir un poulet se faire égorger sans rendre mes tripes et m'évanouir dans la minute alors garder des restes humains, pensez-vous.

Mais bon. Je suis Carrie, alors la rumeur en avait rien à faire de ce qu'était la réalité, tant qu'elle vendait du rêve.

- Salut, _Hopie _! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?, s'enquit-elle en arrivant à notre hauteur.

- Bof, tu sais, ça vient, ça revient !, répliquais-je le plus nonchalamment possible, afin de ne pas lui montrer que j'étais davantage touché par sa sollicitude qu'il n'y paraissait.

Trop la honte, quoi !

Elle me serra, à ma grande surprise, dans ses bras. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule étonner, me dis-je en entendant Raphaël s'étouffait avec sa propre salive.

Dans tes dents, bouseux !

Elle me relâcha alors qu'il finissait de s'étouffer en jetant un « Fausse blonde » d'une voix sonore.

Impossible qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendue.

Et pourtant, elle fit comme si.

Un ange, je vous dis. Un ange.

Mais moi, je n'étais pas un ange.

En réponse à son assertion, je lui écrasais soigneusement le pied. Il se plia en deux en tentant d'étouffer les jurons qui lui venait aux lèvres.

- Et toi ?, m'enquis-je innocemment, un sourire lumineux scotché aux lèvres.

Elle nous fixa suspicieusement alors que le grand dadais se remettait tant bien que mal de sa douleur.

À peine avais-je finie de poser ma question qu'elle me détailla ses vacances, à quel point elle aimait son petit-ami parfait, que la Californie en été c'était super, qu'elle avait maintenant un réseau d'amie américains, et toutes les papoteries qui s'ensuivent.

Je souris en commentant par-ci par-là par des « Sans rire ? », « Waouh ! » « Naaan ?! », et autres onomatopée du même calibre.

La cloche sonna, signalant la fin de l'interclasse.

- On se voit ce soir !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu viens à la soirée de Thierry ?, s'enquit dubitatif le grand inconnu de la matinée.

- Ouais, enfin Erik souhaitait y voir sa sœur, donc..., se justifia-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Mmh, conclut-il dans le silence qui s'instaurait.

Quelle brillante conclusion, j'en tombe en pâmoison.

Pff, débile.

- OK, alors on s'y reverra !

- Oh, _Hopie, _m'interromps-t-elle dans ma tentative de fuite dans le but de pouvoir étriper à loisir mon énorme gaffeur d'ami. Et ce, sans témoin, merci bien. Tu as histoire ancienne, non ?

- Yep. Pourquoi ?

Avec tout les paranos qui m'entourait, il était normal que je virais folingue.

- Tu vas voir le prof est un pur canon !, m'avoua-t-elle surexcitée, avant de me planter là.

À peine partie que Raph, qui semblait partageait l'aversion de Lauren pour la blonde, s'escrima à ce moquer point par point de la jeune femme, me faisant grincer des dents par la même occasion.

- Oh tu vas voir mon _Hopie d'amûûûûr_, je viens de sauter le professeur d'histoire ancienne c'est une véritable bête de sexe !, roucoula d'une voix aigu Raph en s'éventant et en roulant les yeux d'extase.

J'allais lui mettre un pain en pleine caboche, lorsqu'une voix derrière nous retentit.

- Vraiment ? Nous connaissons-nous, jeune homme ?

Je roulais des yeux.

La honte suprême.

* * *

Encore sous le coup des derniers événements (la pantomine de Raphaël visant à « déchirer le voile, et non, pas celui de ta virginité, _chérie _» qui « recouvrait » mes yeux et m'empêche de voir Lina tel qu'elle est, c'est-à-dire « une péripatéticienne mal foutue, qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas se déloger de son milieu naturel, c'est-à-dire dans le bois de Boulogne à racoler dans son cabanon tout pourrave », agrémenter d'une petite remarque que je considérais comme insultante -mais hélas, pas nouveau pour Raph, qui adorait se passer les nerfs sur tout ce qui bougeait-, « De toutes façons, elle a une tête de travelo, alors... ». _Remember that ?_

Et lorsqu'il s'était fait chopper à la fin de son spectacle dégradant, ce n'était ni par ma tante furax par tant de discrimination ni par ma conscience de moralisatrice féministe qui écumait de rage, prêt à lui envoyer un coup dans les valseuses, non, mais par le professeur qu'on devrait se coltiner pendant deux heures ce jour-ci. Et plus globalement cinq heures par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Et ce professeur, ce n'était ni plus ni moins le sosie de Rogue -comportementalement parlant, hein- avec les cheveux moins gras et un magasin de balais à chiotte en plus dans le fondement.

Si, si.

Nous avions donc écoper de deux heures de colles, d'un avertissement aux parents de nos agissements « ridicule et pathétique » qui nuirait à la réputation de ce lycée aussi sûrement qu'une Britney Spears sortant de son véhicule la foufoune à l'air.

Je sais. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Mais je suis en colère. C'est vrai, quoi ?

Stefan serait gérable, si je réussissais à l'amadouer -deux, trois larmes de crocodiles, un regard de chien battu et hop emballé et consommé c'te affaire!- mais _Rebekah !_

Madre dios, j'en aurais pour perpète !

Et vu la facilité que j'avais à m'attirer les foudres de tout à chacun -sans même bouger en plus, on aurait rêver mieux comme capacité innée !- j'ai peut-être encore jusqu'à la fin de semaine pour fuguer avant de me retrouver avec tata en mode harpie écolo. Entendait par là, qu'elle me déchiquettera avec tellement d'entrain qu'il ne restera pas grand chose de ma personne !

Et aussi difforme que soit mon corps, je préférais grandement sauvegarder son intégrité, merci bien.

Voilà, voilà.

Pour ne pas aggraver mon cas, j'avais donc décidé de suivre le brun -pas Raph, mais mon nouveau persécuteur, beau gosse en passant- en une posture de repentance extrême avant d'entrer dans la classe la tête basse, en maudissant toute la lignée de crétins congénitaux qui avait pu donner naissance à ce _connard de prof de merde !_

Oui, je l'avais mauvaise. Mais alors vraiment.

Le premier hic en entrant, ça avait été de trouver une place suffisamment proche de mon comparse, et dont sa mine chiffonnée ne me faisait présager rien de bon !, avant de remarquer que les seules places qui soit suffisamment proches l'une de l'autre se trouvait dans la rangée du fond, baignant dans les rayons les plus agressives du soleil.

Raph s'assit devant, au côté d'une fille que je détestait derechef, car portant le blason de Stacy.

Une autre merde à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser. Ne réveillons pas mes envies de pyromane.

Mon voisin de table était ce que l'on pourrait dire une représentation magnifique du délinquant juvénile.

_Toc. Tac. Toc. Tac. Toc. Tac._

Très grand, même assise je ne réussissais pas à le dépasser, un percing aux lèvres. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux, ni son visage d'ailleurs, car il les avait enfouies dans ses bras croisés et bardés de fer, comme des bracelets de force mais qui devait faire hurler les détecteurs de métaux. Je pouvais néanmoins voir dépasser de sa capuche en mode _rebel, yeah babe !, _des cheveux d'un blond filasse si pur que je dus détourner le regard de peur de me brûler les rétines. Le soleil qui tapait dessus et tout, et tout.

Sa carrure n'était pas comme celle de Raph, trop grand pas assez musclé, nan lui était taillée comme un champion olympique de natation.

Chaud.

_Toc. Tac. Toc. Tac. Toc. Tac._

- Mademoiselle...Hope Michaelson, je sais à quel point est élever votre ennui face à ma présentation sommes toutes assez rébarbatives, mais regarder amoureusement votre voisin ne vous empêchera pas, vous et tout vos camarades, d'écoper d'un contrôle sur l'histoire...hum des Vikings, tiens, si je n'ai pas votre pleine attention. _À tous, _siffla-t-il alors que son regard d'un bleu pâle que j'aurais trouvé magnifique en d'autre temps, se vrillaient tels des piques de glaces sur moi puis sur Raphaël qui semblait s'amuser à frapper de son stylo la mesure sur son pupitre.

_Toc. Tac. Toc. Tac. Toc. Tac._

Je me redressais, confuse, alors que les moqueries et les râles de protestations quant à l'annonce d'un contrôle surprise secouaient la salle.

La colère monta en moi, tel un tsunami. C'était bien pour ça que mes joues s'empourprèrent. Non, je n'étais pas..._gênée ! _

Juste furieuse.

Et un peu déçue aussi. Le mec semblait s'en battre totalement les steaks de ce qui se passait autour de lui. La voisine de Raph, Janice -quel prénom à chier derrière une benne à ordure après avoir forcé sur les pruneaux d'Agen dans le restaurant d'à côté et avoir ensuite appris que les toilettes sont en réparation !-aurait pu lui jeter son soutif Mickey Mouse à la figure que ça lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet que _ça._

Ce qui était franchement vexant à mon sens.

Je sais. Pas très logique les hormones.

Pendant ce temps, le Castorama ambulant poursuivaient sa présentation tout en l'émaillant de répliques piquantes.

Au moins, ne faisait-il pas dans la discrimination, le type en tweed, au sourire Colgate, au regard de rapace et aux fesses musclés !

Quoi ? Je suis impartiale !

Je me mis à envisager l'avenir sous un tout autre angle.

Liste noire. Boris Bjõrn, écrit. Panneau_ warning !, _clignotant furieusement autour de son nom.

Je sais que je ne peux pas touché au corps enseignant sans encourir le coup de tatane en aller-retour de ma _chère_ et _amoureusement aimée_ tante lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait.

Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de me dire que j'allais tellement lui pourrir la vie à ce Musard à la manque, que je le ferais démissionner d'ici une semaine.

C'est beau de rêver.

J'eus un bruit de gorge ravi en entendant le bruit de la cloche sonnée, et les chaises raclée avec davantage d'empressement que le « Déguerpissez ! » tonitruant qu'avait été éructé par celui que l'on devrait se coltiner toute l'année.

Le gothique super-sexy (oui une véritable plaie ces stéréotypes, mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse, hein !) que j'avais comme voisin sembla sortir de sa léthargie. Ce qui me fit espérer qu'il n'ait rien entendu de ce que le professeur et Raph -comme à son habitude, avant de se faire vertement réprimander- avait sottement établit.

Oui,_ sottement. _Ce n'est pas un scoop non plus !

Je n'eus pas un « oh » de vénération fébrile dû au taux carrément meurtrier d'œstrogène parcourant fébrilement mes veines -aussi fébrilement que mes yeux qui détaillait son corps tout en rangeant mes affaires...mais j'étais discrète, hein, faut pas croire non plus!- et mon cœur ne battit pas follement la chamade. 'Fin ça, j'aurais été dans l'incapacité de le dire puisque je sentis une énorme boule me monter à la gorge et appuyer sur ma trachée, m'obligeant à fermer mon clapet et à mordre férocement ma lèvre inférieur pour ne pas tout dégurgiter alors que les sons fuyait de ma personne comme l'intelligence Stacy.

Ah, j'vous dis pas le niveau de sex appeal !

Il avait des yeux bleus très pâle, davantage encore que le relou de service – aka Musard, Rogue, Castorama-.

Non, les siens semblaient davantage tenir du loup que de l'humain. Leur forme aussi, en amande parfait, s'étirant jusqu'à ses tempes. Il avait la peau doré par les travaux en plein air qu'il devait régulièrement effectué.

Je le savais parce que lorsque Thierry revenait des champs de ses grands-parents, il était aussi cramé qu'un méchoui.

Ne parlons même pas de ma peau hyper-sensible, c'est à s'en faire des complexes...

Il me jeta un regard oblique alors que je détournais de manière rapide, et _trèèèèèsss_ discrète le mien le fixant dans un point dans le vide.

J'attendais Raph.

Seule raison pour laquelle je ne m'étais pas contentée de m'enfuir.

Et ma dignité, aussi.

C'est ainsi que je ne le remarquais pas faire demi-tour dans sa fuite, enfin dans sa manière nonchalante de marcher j'avais davantage l'impression qu'il faisait ses courses !, son visage si lisse et neutre, s'animant soudainement d'une grimace...contrariée.

Et avant même de l'avoir vu venir, il posa sans aucune douceur sa main sur mon épaule, me dominant de toute sa taille.

Il me fixa dans le blanc des yeux -c'est ainsi que je remarquais la pointe de dorée à peine perceptible dans son regard- et m'ordonna d'une voix réfrigérante, propre à me faire vite déchanter « Ne m'approche pas, Carrie ».

Malgré le fait que je ne le connaissait pas, le fait que j'aurais dû m'en foutre comme d'une cymbale grecque de ce qu'il pensait de moi et tout simplement _malgré moi !_, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur qui s'étendit jusqu'à mes lacrymales.

Une petite brèche dans l'armure que je m'étais construite qui disparut aussi vite que j'aperçus l'échange de regard entre le blond qui me faisait mal et le brun qui me faisait chier.

Je fronçais les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose clochait. Genre, profondément.

Je n'eus néanmoins pas le temps de tirer tout ce micmac au clair, qu'il avait déjà filé, laissant derrière lui une effluve composé d'un mélange de pins, de sauge, de neige avec un petit reste de...oui, de _miel._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément sous le choc de la révélation.

_Je connaissais ce parfum._

- Le loup..., murmurais-je stupéfiée.

_Le loup de mes rêves. Celui avec qui je courrais dans la forêt. À chaque pleine lune..._

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?, s'inquiéta soudain Raphaël, envahissant soudain mon champ de vision. Je sais que Lauren peut paraître franchement féroce quand elle s'y mets, mais quand même, Hope !

Me souciant peu de la discussion en cours, et du fait que Raph semblait plutôt bien l'alimenté de lui-même, je fixais un point au-dessus de son épaule.

Ou plus exactement, deux points bleus pâles.

_Bjõrn..._

Lui, il savait.


End file.
